


Blue skies fade to grey

by xxx_cat_xxx



Series: Sick Peter Parker [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/pseuds/xxx_cat_xxx
Summary: “Wow, you are turning green.” Ned observes with far too much enthusiasm.Why does this always have to happen when he’s sick? Since he was a kid, Peter could never just have a cold like normal people, but would instead get feverish and nauseous every time he caught something.---Peter gets sick at school, and Ned, MJ and Tony try to take care of him in their own particular ways.





	Blue skies fade to grey

“Because Columbus didn´t discover America,” MJ says pointedly.

“Of course he did! That´s like, primary school stuff,” Ned replies, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

“You can´t just discover a place in which millions of people are already living,” MJ points out, “Just because most of them were slaughtered by the settlers doesn´t mean they didn´t exist. That´s white arrogance at its peak.”

Peter sighs. The two of them have been arguing about that question since Mr. Harrington had sent them into a break from their weekly Decathlon practice.

“God, MJ…it´s just a silly question.” But even Ned doesn´t know how to counter her anymore. He turns to Peter.

“Dude, say something. You´re awefully quiet today.”

Peter really doesn´t feel up to human interaction. He´d woken up with a sour throat and a heaviness in his limbs that have by now turned into what he is pretty sure is a fever well into the triple digits.

The only reason he didn´t leave school early was that going to the nurse and having her call aunt May had seemed more strenuous than simply dozing in his chair at the back of the classroom, which is what he has been doing during the larger part of the day.

Now, however, he regrets his decision. He feels dead tired, his head is throbbing in rhythm with his heartbeat, and on top of all his stomach is starting to feel funy. He swallows, which hurts.

“She´s right, Ned.” he says tiredly.

“That´s all you´re gonna contribute?”

“He’s sick, dude.” MJ interrupts.

“Huh?” Ned seems honestly surprised.

“Come on, it’s really obvious, isn’t it? He must’ve caught that bug that knocked out half the school last week.“

Peter just glares at her. The way MJ often simply knows things noone else does reminds him of Black Widow, which reminds him of Iron Man, which reminds him of the fact that their last mission together had been more than two weeks ago…

As if on clue, his phone beeps with a text from Tony. Peter squints at the screen, the bright light searing his eyes. _Lab afternoon today. I´m in the area, will pick you up from school._

If he wasn´t feeling so miserable, he would laugh at Tony´s unquestioned assumption that Peter doesn´t have anything better to do in the middle of a school week. But then again, both him and Tony know very well that Peter would shift absolutely everything for a few hours of tinkering in the lab.

“You want a biscuit?” Ned offers, pushing a juicy chocolate cookie into his direction.

Peter just shakes his head. His stomach clenches at the mention of food. He takes a tentative sip of water, but realizes that it was the wrong decision when the droplets clunk together to form a heavy stone in the pit of his stomach. He could swear he can feel it moving around.

“Wow, you are turning green.” Ned observes with far too much enthusiasm.

Why does this always have to happen when he’s sick? Since he was a kid, Peter could never just have a cold like normal people, but would instead get feverish and nauseous every time he caught something.

He swallows again, but it´s more like a gulp this time.

“You´re gonna barf?” MJ glances at him with something like scientific interest, while Ned looks outright disgusted now. Great friends he has.

There´s an ugly taste in his mouth which alone is enough to make him sick. Peter can feel saliva pooling under his tongue. Without answering he bolts upright and makes a break for the toilet, but he is hardly out on the corridor when his mouth fills with vomit. He presses a sleeved hand across his face when the first gag forces bile through his lips.

Peter pushes the door of the common bathroom open with his shoulder and barely makes it over the toilet before a gush of liquidy vomit explodes from his mouth. He has no time to breath before the next heave comes up. It contains large chunks of something he ate last night, and the sight of it is enough to make him retch again.

He hangs his head over the bowl and gasps for air when his stomach contracts once more, pushing hot and bitter bile up his throat. He coughs and spits a few times until he’s sure he’s empty, but even then he can’t bring himself to move.

The ongoing pain in his stomach adds to the pounding of his feverish head. Peter feels dirty. His jacket sleeve is soiled and reeking of sick, and he´s got stains of vomit on his T-shirt as well.

When Peter decides that he will simply stay on the bathroom floor until the next morning unless someone beams him home directly, he suddenly hears a commotion from outside. He can make out Tony’s voice.

Peter knows he needs to get to him before Ned or MJ say anything embarrassing. Like telling about the videos he shows to Ned, for example, or recounting the slightly exaggerated stories of fighting side by side with Iron Man.

He is already out of the door before the vertigo catches up with him and his vision turns black for a couple of seconds.

“Whoa, kid!” Tony catches him at his shoulder when he sways heavily.

“You know you could’ve just texted that you’re sick, right?“

“I´m - I´m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter says sheepishly. He suddenly feels very stupid.

“Your friends were helpful enough to tell me what´s going on. After asking for an autograph, that is.”

Peter feels his cheeks turn red. That is precisely what he´d wanted to avoid. There´s an awkward silence for a moment which is interrupted by MJ elbowing Ned in the ribs.

“You can close your mouth now,” she comments.

Ned, who had been staring at Tony with the same mixture of fascination and disbelief that Peter is sure he displayed that first day the older man showed up at his appartment, blushes deeper than Peter would have ever thought possible.

“OhmygodItalkedtoironman,” he squeaks, a little belatedly.

Peter knows he should probably say something to make the situation less awkward, but he doesn´t really have the strength to come up with ideas right now. The cold wall in his back is sending shivers up and down his spine, and his legs are growing a little weak beneath him.

“I think I´m just gonna sit down,” he murmurs, while letting himself slide onto the all-but-clean school floor.

“I sure as hell think you´re gonna go home now.” Tony states, a hint of irritation in his voice. “I don´t even know why you´re at school in the first place with a fever like that.”

Only the thought of the long bus ride is enough to make Peter tired. He doesn´t even want to get up, let alone walk the near infinity till the station.

“In a little bit,” he says, avoiding Tony´s eyes.

“You could just ask me, you know?” the older man sighs. “God, kiddo, you´re a handfull.”

He pulls Peter up and motions at Ned, who´s still standing frozen on the same spot.

“Hey, fanboy, make yourself useful and get his backpack. I´m dropping him home. And no, you can´t ride with me. Interns only,” he adds before Ned has even opened his mouth. Despite feeling ill, this makes Peter chuckle a bit.

“Thanks, dude,” he mumbles when Ned hands him the rucksack. “See you tomorrow.”

“Take a day off, Peter.” MJ says, and although her tone is cool, Peter is almost sure he sees a bit of concern flashing in her eyes.

He tries not to lean too much on Tony while they walk the short distance to the parking lot. There’s a heavy bruise on the older man´s jaw that hadn´t been there the last time they met, and Peter longs to ask about it, but he’s not sure whether he would be able to follow a lenghty story right now.

“You´re off from the internship until you are cleared from any danger of contaminating my lab.” Tony says in a serious tone, but with a wink of his eye.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Peter answers. He hesitates, then: “Thank you, for, like, dropping me.”

“No worries. But next time you´re sick, just stay at home.” Tony replies. “It´s not worth the trouble if you pass out in a public place. Trust me, I´m speaking from experience.”

He opens the door of his car and ushers Peter inside. Maybe he´s imagining it, but Peter thinks that Tony´s hand stays on his shoulder a little bit longer than necessary. 

“And just to make it clear, if you puke in my car, I´m never letting you ride with me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from my tumblr [xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com](https://xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com/). Yes, I do take prompts, although I´m a little slow in writing at the moment.
> 
> I´m always in for Tony & Peter fics (with either or both being hurt/sick/emotionally impacted), but I´d also like to write Tony with a different caretaker (Rhodey, Pepper, Clint, surprise me…). Or sick Pepper with Tony looking after her, if anyone is interested in that. I´d love to try my luck on Natasha, and would consider other characters as well if I feel confident with the idea. 
> 
> If you have a prompt or a general idea what you´d like to read, you can post it on my tumblr (works for people without an account as well) or leave it here in the comments. Looking forward to writing!


End file.
